The Heylin Avatar
by Metron99
Summary: Wuya is an Evil Heylin Witch bent on World Domination...but, WHY is she like that? Apparently, Wuya once had a son who was killed 1500 years ago...or, WAS HE? XS/ATLA
1. Light In Darkness

Xiaolin Showdown copyright Christy Hui

Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

The Heylin Avatar  
Chapter 01: Light In Darkness

* * *

[Hong Kong, China, Fifteen-Hundred Years Ago...]

a woman sat on a hill underneith a Cherry Blossom Tree.

a woman with brown skin, green eyes, long "Blood Red" hair that was curly  
her ears were long and pointed and her teeth sported sharp fangs.

her name...was WUYA.  
and, she was a very frightning woman.

she was born with "unusual" abilities.  
coupled with her odd "appearance", she lived a very Hard and Lonely life.

her own mother died giving birth to her.  
her father abandoned her at the age of Five.  
she suffered Hate and Ridicule wherever she went.

but, all of that paled in compasison to her current ordeal...

Wuya finally opened her eyes and looked down at her waist.  
her belly was now Mellon-Shaped...indicating that she was heavily Pregnant.

Wuya didn't know the name of this unborn child's "father."  
but, she knew that he was a Coward...one who abandoned her as soon as he was "done with her."

Wuya gritted her teeth, snarling: she hated the man who did this to her.  
she hated the idea of being Pregnant (especially to that "man's" child)

and, she ESPECIALLY hated feeling so Weak and Vunerable.

but, this thought quickly ended...when a sharp pain shot thru her body.  
Wuya gripped her stomach, crying out as the pain continued and Increased.

"_**GAAAHH!**_"

Wuya gasped for air, crying hot tears.  
she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside-Out

Right then-and-there she knew...that the baby was being born.

Wuya laid down against the cherry blossom tree.  
as she silently cursed the man responsible for this as her pain got Worse and Worse.

Wuya breathed rapidly, grinding her teeth.  
the pain finally became too much to bear...and she screamed.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Wuya's magic powers soon reacted to her emotional distress.  
the tree and grassy hill she was at soon burned away in a flash of green.

Wuya groaned, feeling light headed and sweaty.  
she heard a faint crying sound...which seemed to get LOUDER.

Wuya slowly opened her eyes.  
she saw that the ground was charred and barren.

she then looked down...and, saw an infant laying at her legs.  
a infant who looked EXACTLY like her (only, it was MALE, not FEMALE.)

Wuya continued to stare at the child, stunned at how much he looked like her.  
the baby cried louder, tears in his eyes as he reached out his arms blindly.

withour think, Wuya quickly picked him up and held him close.

"SHHHH...there-there, it's okay."

the infant's crying soon quieted down.  
he opened his eyes and looked right at his mother.

Wuya nearly chocked upon seeing him up close.  
he truely did look Exactly like her.

his skin was just as brown as hers.  
his green eyes were a perfect match to her eyes.  
though his hair was shorter and in a different style, it was the same RED color

he even sported HER "cursed" Pointed Ears.

Wuya quickly forgot all about the hatred she had for this child's father...  
NO, "he" wasn't his father...he abandoned that honor when he betrayed her trust.

this child was HER child...Her Son.  
and, she WASN'T going to abandoned him like So Many had done to her.

Wuya leaned down and kissed her baby's forehead.

"don't worry...i'm here, now.  
and, i won't let ANYONE hurt you."

Wuya began to gently rock her baby back-and-forth.

"if they do hurt you, or even TRY to.  
i'll make them all Pay Dearly for their Foolish Mistake."

Wuya stroked her baby's hair.

"this i promise...my little Xander."

Xander yawned loudly, then snuggled up against his mother's chest and fell asleep.  
Wuya smiled warmly, then laid back against the "tree" and drifted off to sleep as well.

[Present Day]

"_**WUYA!**_"

Wuya was startled awake.  
she rose up from her bed and saw Chase Young glaring at her from the doorway.

"**What!**"

"get up...it's time we attacked the Xiaolin Temple."

Wuya scowled at the Warrior.

"why?"

Chase glared at Wuya, growling like a "beast"

"because i SAID SO, that's Why."

Wuya looked away, averting her gaze.  
she wanted to argue...but, Chase was so much Stronger than she was.

THAT, and she own powers weren't as strong as they used to be (thanks to Chase)

Wuya finally sighed, defeated.

"fine...i'm getting up."

"GOOD, be ready.  
now that "Raimundo" is a Shoku Warrior, they'll be even "Stronger."

Wuya scoffed.

"yeah-yeah...whatever."

Chase Young eyed Wuya.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

Chase Young continued to glare at her.  
he then finally turned and marched out of Wuya's room.

Wuya sighed sharply as she got out of bed.  
but she then paused for a moment, thinking back at her "dream."

remarkably, a tear formed in her eye.  
she let the crystal tear fall down her cheek and drop on the ground, wetting it.

"xander..."

Wuya finally buried her face in her hands and cried softly.  
the immortal heylin sorceress then looked up at the cealing, her eyeliner getting streaky.

"xander...my son.  
forgive me...for i failed to protect you."

Wuya then narrowed her eyes, growling.

"but, i WILL continue to keep my New vow to you.  
i will make the world PAY for what it's done to us."

Wuya then sighed sharply, hanging her head low.

"i...i miss you, SO MUCH."

[Xiaolin Temple]

a brazilian boy with Brown Hair and Green Eyes had his face glued to a Television screen, deeply engaged in a Videogame.

"YEAH!, take that you Chicken!" said Rai to the screen

at that moment, a short boy with a Round head entered the room.

"RAIMUNDO!"

"GAAH!"

Raimundo was so started by the sudden voice that he dropped his controller and fell down.

he looked up at his teammate and scowled.

"what is it, OMI?"

Omi looked down at his "leader."

"what are you doing?"

Rai eyed him.

"uhhh...playing me some "SLY 3", why?"

"You SHOULD be training with your fellow Xiaolin Dragons!  
Dark Forced could attack us at ANY TIME, we MUST be Ready!"

Raimundo just scoffed as he got up.

"Hey-Hey, CHILL "Cueball." began Raimundo

"Kimiko is already working on a New Security System for the temple.  
once it's online, we'll be able to detect hostiles from MILES away."

Omi took a moment to process this.

"Hmmm...i see.  
STILL, we mustn't neglect our Train-"

"We've been training since Dawn, Omi...and that's ENOUGH for one day."

"BUT-!"

"Omi, RE-LAX.  
nothing bad is going to-"

suddenly, the ground shakes followed immediatly by a blaring alarm."

"happen?"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" exclaimed Omi

Rai grumbled to himself.  
he and Omi then ran out of the room.

the two soon joined Kimiko and Clay on the Temple grounds.  
all four of them looked and saw Chase Young (his army) and Wuya approach

"Chase Young." said Omi, in a Dark and Serious Tone

Chase grinned.

"Greeting Omi...we meet Again."

Omi took a battle stance.

"Surrender, Forces of Darkness...or suffer a Humiliating DEFEAT!"

Wuya groaned at this.

"again with this idiocy?  
a swear, that Cheese Ball is worse than JACK!"

Chase ignored Wuya's complaint.

"Wuya, you and my warriors deal with the other monks...I shall "entertain" Omi."

Wuya scowled at Chase.  
she HATED being ordered around like a Slave.

but, for now...she did as she was told.

"as you wish."

Wuya charged and tackled Raimundo.  
Chase's warrior took on the others.

"FRIENDS!" called Omi

But, before Omi could do ANYTHING...Chase Young grabbed him.  
the Heylin Warrior held the Xiaolin Monk up by his robe and smirked.

"so, how's it feel Omi?...having to live in the Buffoon's Shadow"

Omi eyed Chase.

"Buffoon?"

"yes...the "Wind Dragon", RAIMUNDO."

Omi glared at Chase.

"Raimundo is no BUFFOON!  
he is my Leader, and is to be treated with Respect."

Chase laughed as he tossed Omi aside.

"oh, Please...don't give me THAT.  
you and i both know that you are Superior to him in EVERY. WAY. POSSIBLE."

Chase then crossed his arm as he looked down at Omi.

"YOU should of been leader...not HIM."

Omi glared at Chase as he stood up.

"Raimundo being chose of leader was...Shocking, this is True.  
but, i have accepted my place as Student to his Master."

Chase cocked an eyebrow and smirked.  
evidently...he was NOT convinced at Omi "submition."

"Raimundo being made "Shoku" is a Cosmic Joke.  
but, i can remedy that mistake Quite EASILY..."

Omi raised an Eyebrow.

"what?"

"Just step aside, Young Monk...and, let me DESTROY Raimundo.  
with him gone, you can take you rightful place as Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons."

Omi was shocked at This.  
Chase Young then turned and smirked at Omi.

"I will do you this ONE FAVOR...out of respect.  
after THAT...you can repay my "kindness" in the way i see fit."

Chase Young then turned and faced Omi, again.

"what do you say?"

[Elsewhere in the Temple Grounds]

"_**WUDAI MARS, FIRE!**_"

"_**WUDAI CRATER, EARTH!**_"

as Kimiko and Clay fought against the many Warriors Wuya and Raimundo battle alone and AWAY from the others.

Wuya smirked as Raimundo kept deflecting her attacks.

"you fight WELL, my FORMER Apprentice..." began Wuya with a grin

"I'd almost be Proud...if not for the fact that you BETRAYED me!  
and, even after I gave you EVERYTHING you wanted, Everything you DESIRED!"

Raimundo glared at her as he blocked her next attack.

"Yes...it's true.  
you gave me Everything that I wanted...but, NOT what i Needed."

Raimundo then shoved Wuya off.

"_**WUDAI STAR, WIND!**_"

Raimundo shot a whirlwind funnel at Wuya which sent to Heylin Witch slamming into a wall.

Wuya growled as she threw green fireballs at him.

"What you NEEDED!" snapped Wuya, enraged

"I gave you EVERYTHING!  
yet, you gave it all up for your "Friends!"

"Friends" who more often than not...ABANDONED YOU when you needed them the most!  
They all see you as a Fool!, but "I" saw your True Potental...yet, you BETRAYED ME!"

Wuya finally lifed up her hands and summomed a LARGE Fireball.  
she tossed it at Raimundo (who narrowly dodged it in time)

the fireball impacted the ground and exploded.  
the force of the blast knocking the boy into a tree.

as he tried to recover...Wuya charged and grabbed him.  
she pinned him against the tree and charged her claw-like hand with dark fire.

Wuya glared hatefully at him, snarling like an animal.  
Raimundo then opened his eyes and looked at her.

Wuya looke dinto his eyes...his Green eyes.  
eyes that were Green like Her...and, like...like.

"wa-what are you...w-waiting for?" groaned Raimundo

Wuya froze still.

she WANTED Revenge.  
but, for some reason...she just COULDN'T will herself to make the shot.

Did she (after all this time) STILL have a Soft Spot for the Brazilian Boy?  
did she STILL look at him as her Apprentice?...her "surrogate son?"

No...it's COULDN'T be true!  
he was a Xiaolin Dragon, he Betrayed her, HE WAS HER ENEMY!

and, yet...the Longer she stared into his eyes.  
the More and More she saw her little Xander...looking right back at her.

Raimundo noticed Wuya's hesitation.  
but, never got the chance to dwell on it...due to a "fireball" hitting Wuya.

"GAAHH!"

Wuya fell down to her knees, releasing Raimundo.  
she looked up just in time to see the leg if a certain Japanese girl kicking her in the face.

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU OLD HAG!**_" shouted Kimiko

Kimi then ran over to Raimundo and helped him up.

"you Okay?"

Raimundo rubbed his head.

"y-yeah...i will be.  
as soon as the whole world stops spinning."

Kimiko smiled.  
but, just then...a horde of warriors surrounded them.

both Raimundo and Kimiko took battle stances.  
but, they quickly realised that they were "outnumbered"

"So...LEADER.  
you have any plans on how to get out of this?"

Raimundo gulped.

"I...I.."

"Ahh...your Speechless.  
what a Predictable "surprise."

Kimi and Rai looked and saw Chase approach.  
he was carrying the KOed bodies of Clay and Omi.

the Heylin Warrior dropped them down before the two.

"OMI!"

"CLAY!"

"Defeated..." began Chase with a smirk

"some Leader YOU turned out to be.  
perhaps i SHOULD eliminate you...i'll be doing teh Whole World a "great service."

Kimiko stood before Raimundo and took a battle stance.

"NO WAY, Dragon Brea-AAAAAHHH!"

Kimiko's body is suddnely levitated towards Chase.  
Chase just smirks, wagging his finger "disapprovingly"

"naughty-naughty..."

Chase then puts the tips of his index finger and thumb together.  
he places them near Kimiko's nose and "flicks" her.

the attack has such strength that it sent the girl hurtling into a wall.

"KIMIKO!" exclaimed Raimundo

suddenly, Chase Young rushed over and faces Raimundo.  
with their faced just INCHES apart, the Chase grins evily.

"time to keep my promise to Omi...by REMOVING the competition."

before Raimundo knew what was happening...Chase began his "merciless" Attack.  
with lightning fast movement, he swift PUNCHED and KICKED Raimundo in every known weak point.

Wuya recovered from Kimiko's earlier attack and looked up just in time to see Chase inflict the Final Blow upon Raimundo.

she actually gasped as his body fell to the ground.

Wuya then got up and walked over to Chase.

"HA!...easy." smirked Chase

Wuya frowned, not taking ANY joy out of this for some odd reason.  
even odder still...she felt "relief" upon noticing that Raimundo was still breathing.

"LOOK!, he's-"

"still alive." said Chase, obviously disappointed

Chase then grinned.

"hmm...he is quite resiliant.  
i can see why you chose HIM to be your Apprentice so long ago."

Wuya looked away at this.  
Chase then eyed Wuya and smirked.

"which gives me an Idea."

Wuya looked at chase.

"what?"

"i'll make you a "deal", Wuya.  
I shall allow you the honor of finishing off your Treacherous Apprentice..."

Chase then looked at Wuya.

"and, in return...I shall grant you some SHEN-GONG-WU to use however you see fit."

Wuya looked at Chase, stunned at this.

"Wa-WHAT!  
you...you really Mean It?"

"I am bound by my Word: Kill Him, and you shall have what you WANT."

Wuya looked down at Raimundo...who was barely breathing.  
the heylin witch frowned, almost feeling bad that Raimundo was in such a Sorry State.

Wuya finally charged her hands with flames and aimed it at Raimundo.

(("just DON'T LOOK...")) thought Wuya

(("just don't look at him, and get this over with.  
he betrayed you, remember?...so, he has this coming."))

Wuya's hand began to shake.  
she tried to stop it...but, it was then that Raimundo looked up at her.

Wuya froze, finding herself looking at Raimundo's eyes again.  
those eyes...those soft, green eyes...those eyes that look so much like...like.

(("xander."))

_-Flashback-_

[Fifteen-Hundred Years Ago...]

Wuya slept soundly in her bed.

just then, she was awoken by a loud cry.  
she immediatly sat up and looked at the wooden crib right beside her.

Wuya quickly lit a candle, illuminating the room.  
she then bent down, picked up her wailing child and held him close.

"there-there, Shhhh..." cooed Wuya

"it's alright, xander...mama's here."

Wuya took a rag and began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"it was only a Nightmare...nothing can hurt you."

suddenly, an object was thrown into her window.  
Wuya saw a brick with a burning substance tied to it laying on the floor.

she gasped as her floor caught on fire.

"NO!"

Wuya quickly used her powers and put out the flames.  
she soon saw more burning bricks being thrown into her window.

unable to quell the flames, she held onto Xander and, quickly leapt out the window and onto the grass.

she ran forward, AWAY from the danger.  
then, turned back and watched in horror as her cottage home burned into a raging inferno.

"WITCH!"

Wuya turned and saw a large group of what looked like Chinese Villages approaching.  
they were all holding weapons, and were the likely ones whoe set her house on fire.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" snapped a villager

"GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"YOU, AND YOUR DEVIL SPAWN!"

Wuya growled at her attackers.

"how DARE you!"

Wuya held Xander close to her chest and, use her free hand to form green flames.

"Me and my Son have done NOTHING wrong!  
we live FAR from your village, WE JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

Wuya's pleas did Little to quell the "blind hate" in the villagers.

"KILL THOSE UNHOLY DEMONS!"

the Village all charged at Wuya.  
leaving the Sorceress with little choice...but, to fight.

Wuya shot blasts of green flame at her attackers.  
her attacks did seriously hurt them...just burnt their skin a little.

Wuya had NEVER used her powers Lethally before and, despite the attempt on her and her son's life...didn't plan on starting NOW.

Wuya did her best to protect her baby and keep her enemies at bay.  
but, there were TOO MANY Villagers...and, her powers weren't that strong.

Wuya was suddenly struck from behind her head by a Blunt object.  
the concussion cause her to fall, dropping Xander (who slid across the ground)

Wuya looked to see her baby crying...and, the villagers standing over him.

"abomination..." said one Villager

"we shall send this unholy demon back to hell...where it belongs."

"NO!, Do-(CRACK!)"

Wuya was cut off by another blow to her head.  
she immediatly lost conscienceness...her world going black.

[Hours Later]

Wuya groaned as she awoke.  
she sat up and saw that it was nearly dawn.

Wuya's eyes then widened, realising what had happened.

"_**XANDER!**_"

Wuya immediatly stood up.  
she looked around...but saw NOTHING.

her house was now charred wood and ash.  
discarded weapons were laying all over the place.

Wuya breathed heavily, feeling paranoia.  
she searched around, and continued to call Xander's name.

Wuya finally decided to use her powers to try and find him.  
but, to her horror...she sensed NOTHING.

No Mind, No Body, No Spirit...NOTHING.

Xander...was Gone.

"no...No..."

Wuya fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.  
she gritted her teeth, whining in her throat as something "overwelmed" her.

the Sorceress finally let out a shrill, blood-curdling scream.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Wuya buried her face in her hands and cried hard.  
after what felt like Hours...Wuya finally stopped.

she removed her hands...her face now casting a DARK glare.  
a look of Pure, Seething Hatred formed on her face.

she gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing bright green.

then...all of a sudden, the ground began to rumble.  
something was forming from the earth...something BIG and MONSTEROUS.

Wuya didn't move...but, knew what was happening.  
in about a few moments...Hulking creatures of living stone stood near Wuya.

Wuya then stood up, still holding her dark glare.  
she didn't look at her "army"...she just spoke in a dark, emotionless voice.

"I shall BURN their village to the ground...  
and, show them the mercy they showed my son: ABSOLUTLY NONE!"

Wuya's body glowed with green energy, her long hair levitating for a moment.

All the Love in Wuya's heart was now gone.  
now...there was Nothing but HATE, ANGER...and, REVENGE.

-[End of Flashback]-

Wuya continued to stare at Raimundo with wide eyes.  
her firey hand charged and aimed right at him.

"WUYA...i'm Waiting." said Chase, getting impatient

Wuya glanced at Chase, then back at Raimundo.  
Rai groaned, then coughed up some blood.

Wuya gulped hard, feeling an "strange" feeling sweep over her.  
a feeling she had NEVER felt before...she felt: Guilt.

"KILL HIM, WUYA!" snapped Chase Young

"DO IT, NOW!"

Wuya shut her eyes tight.  
the flames in her hand intensified as she aimed it CLOSER at Raimundo.

But, then...the memories of Raimundo being her Apprentice came back to her.

she remembered how "good" she felt giving him all those gifts  
and, how much "fun" she had whenever she DID take time to play with him.

in a way...Raimundo was like a "son" to her.  
having him as her apprentice was like getting Xander back.

When Raimundo betrayed her...it HURT.  
it was like "Xander" had turned his back on her.

Then, a horrible though occoured to Wuya..

If Xander WERE here today...  
if he could see what she had done, what she was About to do

Would he be PROUD of his Mother?...or, ASHAMED.

Wuya looked at Raimundo again.  
after a long moment had passed...Wuya finally made her move.

she turned right around...and, fired at Chase Young.

* * *

Author Note: This was an Idea i had for a LONG time (even Before I started posting stories on the Internet)

Basicly, it's a Theory as to WHY and HOW Wuya turned Evil  
and, sort of also a "Villain Redemption" story as well.

Since i've already suffered some "skeptism" from this idea.  
i tried to make Wuya's Grief seem believable, and make fans feel sympathy for the Heylin Witch (no small feat, I assure you)

For those wondering, this story takes place AFTER the Series Finale ("Time After Time, Part II")  
and, this will be a Literal Crossover with 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' (also taking place After it's Series finale)


	2. World's Apart

Xiaolin Showdown copyright Christy Hui

Avatar: The Last Airbender copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

The Heylin Avatar  
Chapter 02: World's Apart

* * *

Wuya quickly turned and fired at Chase Young.  
the Heylin Warrior had little time to react...and, was knocked several feet into a wall.

Chase soon recovered and GLARED at Wuya.

"Unwise, Wuya...**VERY** Unwise."

Wuya scowled as she approached Chase and, charged her hands with green flames.

"I'm DONE with you, Chase!" began Wuya, angrily

"I'm done being ordered around like your Personal Slave!"

"Then STAND ASIDE...i'll end the Shoku Warrior MYSELF."

Chase began to rush over to the downed Raimundo.  
however, Wuya quickl moved between them and performed a shoving move at Chase.

"NO!, leave that boy ALONE!" shouted Wuya

Chase growled as he got up, glaring at Wuya again.

"you defend him?, WHY!  
he betrayed you, HE is a Xiaolin Dragon...OUR Enemy."

Wuya darted her eyes, nervously.

"i...i don't know!  
i...i just don't want him Hurt, That's All!"

Chase smirked.

"i see...SO, the "Not-So-Powerful" Heylin Witch STILL has a Soft Spot for her teacherous apprentice."

Wuya scowled at Chase.  
she the charged both her hands and took a battle stance.

"Keep...AWAY...from the Boy."

Chase glared hatfully at Wuya.

"Vile Witch...YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!"

Chase Young the roars inhumanly as he transformed a Brown-and-Black, humanoid Dragon.

Dragon Chase snarled at her, charged his claws hands with Black Energy.

"time to do...what i SHOULD of done...YEARS AGO!" said Chase, his voice deep and raspy

Dragon Chase then charged and pounced at Wuya.  
the Heylin Witch TRIED to fight him off...but, Chase was Too Strong.

he lifted her body up over his head and tossed her through the air.  
Wuya hurtled thru a tree (shattering it) and crashed into a wall.

Dragon Chase growled softly, satysfied with himself.  
he then turned and walked over to Raimundo (who was barely awake)

Dragon Chase smirked as he kicked Raimundo which made the "Wind Dragon" groaned in pain.

Raimundo looked up to see Dragon Chase staring down at him.  
he charged his fist with energy and raised it up.

"Prepare to meet your Ancestors, BOY."

Raimundo widened his eyes at this, fearing the worst.  
suddenly, he saw someone grapple Dragon Chase from behind.

it was WUYA.

"NO!,_** LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_"

Dragon Chase growled loudly as he thrashed at Wuya.  
he knocked her away, then grabbed her long hair and pulled it.

Wuya yelled out in pain as Chase pulled at her head.  
Dragon Chase then grabbed her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat.

"you die FIRST...then, the boy." growled Dragon Chase

Wuya growled at the Dragon.

"GO AHEAD!, i don't care anymore."

Dragon Chase squeezed Wuya's throat TIGHTER choking her.  
as Wuya gasped for air...Dragon Chase was suddenly bombarded by a "Wind Funnel."

he dropped Wuya (who hacked and coughed violently)  
Raimundo stood up tall and glared at Dragon Chase.

"begone..."

Raimundo summoned funnels of wind around his forearms he aimed them at Dragon Chase and fired the Wind Funnels like Cannons.

Dragon Chase was knocked into a wall by the blow.  
he groaned in pain as he reverted back into Human Form.

Chase eyed Raimundo...then, smirked.

"good one, Wind Dragon...maybe your not as Weak as a thought."

Chase then stood up and grinned.

"but, this battle ISN'T over.  
one way or another...i ALWAYS get what i want."

Chase Young snapped his fingers, signally his warriors to come.  
he then summoned dark energy and teleported himself and his army away.

Raimundo exhaled sharply.  
he then turned and looked over at Wuya.

Wuya rubbed her neck, making harsh breaths.  
Rai approached the Heylin Witch and looked down at her.

Wuya looked up at Raimundo...whose expression was "unreadable"

after a few moments...the Shoku Warrior spoke.

"you alright?"

Wuya paused, then looked away and nodded.

"y-yeah...i'm fine, Thank You."

Rai eyed his "enemy", puzzled.

"why...did you save me?"

Wuya looked at Raimundo, her eyes wide.  
she then looked down and frowned.

"i...i'm not sure."

Wuya tried to stand...but, cried out as she stumbled down.

"Your HURT!"

Wuya gripped her shoulder and groaned.

"so i've...n-noticed."

Raimundo helped Wuya onto her feet.

"then...come into the temple."

Wuya looked at Raimundo, stunned at this.

"ME?, in the...X-Xiaolin Temple?"

"Your HURT, Wuya." said Raimundo

"Bad Guy or Not, you need HELP.  
and, it's MY JOB to ensure you get it."

Wuya smiled weakly.

"t-thank you, Raimundo...your are truely Kind."

Raimundo smiled.  
he then noticed his teammates waking up.

"well...better tell them the "good news."

[Later, In The Temple]

"Are...You...NUTS!" exclaimed Kimiko

The Xiaolin Dragons (plus Wuya)  
were all sitting at a table with Master Fung and some Elder Monks.

and, were currently "debating" whether or not to let Wuya STAY.

"You want to help The Old Hag!"

"Kim, PLEASE..." began Raimundo, Trying to calm his friend down

"SHE'S A FIFTEEN-HUNDRED YEAR OLD, EVIL HEYLIN WITCH!  
She tried to Take Over The World, and KILL US More times than I care to count!"

Wuya hunched over in her seat, feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"Kim, I know...BELIEVE ME, i know.  
but, she nearly got killed trying to save me from Chase Young.

and, besides...she was HURT!  
what else coudl I Do?: Boot her out the door, so Chase could Pick Her Off?"

"That DOES sound like a good idea." said Omi

Wuya glared at the short monk.  
an Elder Monk then looked to Fung.

"Master Fung...what do YOU say?"

Fung remained silent as he thought for a moment.  
he then took a moment to look at Wuya...Then, at Raimundo.

"Raimundo...though it was Risky to bring Wuya into our Temple.  
I believe you showed True Nobility is helping someone in need...even if she IS our Enemy."

Omi finally spoke up.

"But, MASTER!: Wuya is EVIL!  
She's the Sworn Enemy of Grandmaster Dashi, SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"I have to agree with the Little Guy..." began Clay

"Y'all can't teach a Rattlesnake NOT to bite."

"I understand you Concern, my Xiaolin Apprentices...but, that isn't the case.  
though i sense a Great Darkness within Wuya's soul...i ALSO sense Light within her as well."

the Xiaolin Dragons and Elder Monks looked shocked.

"wait-wait-wait..." began Kimiko

"you mean to tell us that there is GOOD in Wuya?"

"possably." replied Fung

Wuya looked away, still refusing to speak.  
Fung then looked at her and spoke.

"Wuya...please, tell us: why DID you Save Raimundo from Chase Young?"

Wuya looked nervous.  
she then looked at Fung and spoke in a shaky voice.

"i...i-i don't know.  
I...i just...DID, that's all."

Fung raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe you."

"Because she is EVIL!, and Naturall a LIAR!" exclaiemd Omi

Wuya glared at Omi.

"SILENCE, YOU TWIT!  
YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

all the Monks got frightened at Wuya's outburst and readied for attack  
all execpt Raimundo and Master Fung...who tried to calm them all down.

"Wuya, PLEASE...calmness."

Wuya breathed heavily..then, finally exhaled.

"alright...i'm Calm."

"now, tell us the Truth: WHY...did you save my Apprentice?"

Wuya was silent for a moment.  
she finally exhaled deeply, looked at the others and spoke.

"b-because...Raimundo, he...REMINDED me...of someone i cared about."

"who?"

Wuya's lip quivered, her eyes getting wet.  
she sniffed loudly, then spoke once more.

"my...My Son."

everyone (and, i do mean EVERYONE) widened their eyes in shock.

"whoa...didn't see THAT coming." said the Guardian Dragon, Dojo

Wuya sighed sharply, a sad expression on her face.

"all you Xiaolin Monks know the story of how i tried to Dominate The world.  
and, how Dashi defeated me, and locked me in that a'cursed Puzzle Box of his.

but...no one knows WHY i tried to conquer the world, WHY i became evil in the first place."

"then, tell us, Wuya." said Fung, calmly

Wuya took a moment...then spoke again.

"I...had a HARD life." began Wuya, sadly

"my Mother didn't survive my birth and my Father abandoned me as a child because of...my "appearance."

Wuya pointed at her long, curvy ears.

"as you know, I have Magic Powers...i was born with them.  
because of that, people treated me like I was a Monster...DEMON, they called me."

Kimiko looked down, actually feeling BAD for the Heylin Witch.

"One Day...i met a man who "seemed" to like me.  
he romanced me sweet talked me...made me feel Special."

Wuya closed her eyes and sighed.

"then, one morning...i woke up, and he wasn't there.  
and, a few weeks later...i discovered that I was pregnant."

Omi looked confused.

"what's a "_Preg-Knat_?"

Clay whispered something in Omi's ear...to which the Bald Monk widend his eyes.

"so, what was that Jerk's name?" asked Kimiko

"i don't know...i can't remember.  
but, i DO remember feeling Angry...Angry at being Used and Betrayed!"

Wuya's mood suddenly changed.

"but, then...my son was born: Xander."

Wuya smiled a Warm and Loving smile (which freaked the others out)

"He...looked EXACTLY like me.  
and, I loved him SO MUCH."

Fung mused on this.

"i see...so, this Child was your Light."

Wuya nodded.

"YES...he was.  
he filled me life with so much Joy and Happiness."

Raimundo then frowned.

"but, something happened to him...didn't it?"

Wuya frowned again.  
tears formed in her eyes, then fell down her cheek.

"yes..." said Wuya, her voice breaking

Kimiko wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this...  
but, she knew that She (and, the others) HAD to."

"what happened?" asked the Dragon of Fire

Wuya gulped hard, then spoke.

"i...tried to keep myself and my son safe by living in a cottage on a hill FAR away from any villages..."

Wuya then sighed sharply.

"but, that didn't stop the Villagers themselves...from finding us."

Kimiko gasped at this.

"they...attacked you?"

Wuya nodded.

"it was Nightfall, i was asleep.  
they threw burning bricked at my home and burned it down.

I got myself and Xander out...but, the Villagers were waiting for us.  
i tried to use my powers to protect my son, but their were TOO MANY!"

Wuya's body shook as she paused, recalling her memory.

"the...last thing i saw, b-before i was...knocked out.  
w-was my baby...on the ground, and those villages...and, t-their Pitchforks an-"

Wuya finally stopped.  
she buried her face in her hands and cried softly.

the whole room fell Dead Silent.  
no one knew what to say, or how to react to this.

Finally, Master Fung spoke.

"so...the death of your son is what turned you to evil."

Wuya glared at the others, her angry eyes full of tears.

"all i ever wanted was to be left alone..." began Wuya, getting emotional

"I was FINALLY happy...but, they TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!  
Mu SON, Xander...who did NOTHING bad in his Entire, Short Life!

I learned back then that the World is HARSH and CRUEL.  
so, I decided to take my Revenge on the world...by being JUST as Merciless."

Fung mused on this.

"i see...i think I understand now WHY you've done the things you've done.  
and, possable WHY you saved Raimundo's life from Chase Young."

Wuya looked down, then glanced at Raimundo.

"Raimundo...reminded me of my son.  
to kill HIM would be like killing my Xander...and, i could NEVER do that."

Raimundo looked stunned.  
then, a though ocourred to him.

"is that why you treated me to "kindly" when i was your Apprentice?"

Wuya looked at Raimundo...then, nodded.

"yes...it IS." began Wuya

"At first, i DID only Use you...  
but, as i got to know you better...i looked at you as my son.

so, i gave you EVERYTHING you wanted: Money, Toys, Games, EVERYTHING.  
gave you the things i Would of given to my Xander...if he were alive, today."

"whoa...i had no idea."

Fung then spoke again.

"Wuya...it would appear that we have Misjudged you.  
what those villagers did Fifteen-Hundred Years Ago was terrible..."

Fung then got serious.

"but, that doesn't mean YOU had the right to do what you've done.  
REVENGE will Never grant you peace...only More Misery."

"Master Fung is RIGHT, Wuya..." began Raimundo

Wuya looked at Raimundo.

"Xander WOULDN'T want you to be like this...to be Angry and full of Hate."

Wuya's eyes became wet and moist again.  
she began to tear up, and tried her best to hold them back.

"i...i miss him."

"i know." said Raimundo, touching Wuya's hand

"but, i think you should live your life the way HE would of wanted.  
and, not waste it on Pointless Revenge (seeing as how the one sthat killed him are long dead.)"

Wuya gulped hard, then buried her face in her hands.

"i'm...I'm Sorry.  
i'm sorry...for Everything."

as Wuya began to cry again...Kimiko looked away.  
the Japanese Girl NOW felt bad for all the times she called Wuya an "Old Hag"

Omi himself felt "strange."

all his life, he was taught that Wuya was the "Ultimate Evil"  
yet, according to Wuya's story, SHE was an Innocent Victim.

part of him wondered if Wuya was REALLY telling the truth and, might have just Made-Up this Sad Story for sympathy.

but, Another part of him...felt BAD for his Old Enemy.

"you are Forgiven, Wuya..." said Master Fung

"and, we shall grant you sactuary here at the Temple...in case Chase Young Returns."

Wuya looked at the middle aged monk...she then smiled weakly.

"t-thank you, Master Fung...i am honored by your Kindness."

Fung nodded, then looked at dojo.

"Dojo...take Wuya to a room where she can stay."

the small, green dragon gulped.

"uhhh...are you SURE?  
i mean, me and her aren't exactly on good ter-"

Fung eyed teh Dragon.

"R-Right Away, sir." said Dojo, giving a "Mock Salute"

Dojo then hopped over to Wuya.

"Okay, Wuya...just Follow Me.  
and, TRY not to step on me."

Wuya smirked as she got up and, followed the Dragon out of the chamber.

once she was gone, the others began to Speak Freely.

"Hmmm...I'm not so sure that it's Wise to let her stay."

"OMI!, how can you say that!" exclaimed Kimiko

"that Poor, Poor woman...i feel so BAD for her."

Raimundo snickered at this.

"yeah, and YOU were the one that kept calling her an "Old Hag."

Kimiko gently punched Raimundo's shoulder.

"I must agree with Omi, Master Fung..." began an Elder Monk

"can we REALLY be sure that Grandmaster Dashi's Nemesis has Truely renounced her Evil Ways?"

Fung nodded.

"Yes, i do." began Fung

"i sensed no Evil in Wuya's heart.  
she was being Truthful when she told us her story.

besides...the "Ying-Yang Yo-Yo" has taught us in the past  
that their is Good and Evil inside ALL of us...so, even Wuya is capable of Love and Compassion"

everyone fell silent upon Master Fung's words.  
knowing full well that he was indeed RIGHT.

"soooo...does this mean she's on OUR side?" asked Raimundo

"that all depends on Wuya's decision." began Fung

"I doubt she will fight against us as a "Heylin" in the Future...  
but, whether or not she decided to fight WITH US as a "Xiaolin" remains to be seen."

[Elsewhere]

Dojo opened a door, leading to a small room.

"Well, HERE WE ARE!"

Wuya walked in an examined the room.

it was Obviously NOTHING like the room she previously stayed in as Chase Young's Palace.  
but, seeing as how she was No Longer welcome there...this "stall" was better than Nothing.

"it is...Nice."

"yeah, well...it's not exactly "The Ritz"  
but, it was good enough for Dashi and Guan back-in-the-day."

Wuya was silent.

"hmmm...yes, i suppose so."

Wuya walked in and sat cross-legged on the sleeping area.

"thank you...you may go now."

Dojo grumbled, then left the room quickly.

Wuya inhaled deeply...then exhaled.  
she then laid down on the floor and looked up at the cealing.

"forgive me my son...i have dishonored your memory." began Wuya, quietly

a tear formed in her eye..which she wiped away.

"but, i make you a NEW promise.  
I Swear, that from this moment on...i shall make you PROUD."

Wuya closed her eyes and cried softly.

"i miss you, my son.  
and...i hope that wherever you are...you are HAPPY, and at PEACE."

Wuya then turned over and soon drifted off to sleep.

[Meanwhile, in Another World]

the Sun shined brightly over a pristine, bayside Metropolis that stood amongst some tall mountains and grassy plains.

off the coat of the city a tall statue.  
the statue of a bald man with an "arrow" tattoo on his forehead.

and, nearby...was an Island.  
which was home to none other than the Avatar: AANG.

[Air Temple Island]

a woman with dark skin and and dark brown hair watched as several men and women in Dark Blue and White uniforms  
tried their best to attack a teenaged boy in a black uniform and wearing a "tribal mask"

a bald man with an "arrow tattoo" soon joined her.  
the woman looked at her husband and smiled.

"hey, Katara." said the man

Katara smiled

"Aang...so good of you to come."

Aang overlooked the "training exercise"

"so...how's he doing?"

Katara resumed watching the fight.

"he's "wiping the floor" with them...as Usual."

three men rushed over and shot streams of fire from their fists.  
however, the boy simply leapts above the flames and throws a stream of water at them.

the quickly becomes ice, and freezed their legs to the floor.  
the boy them leapts over them and rushes towards his new oppenents.

a woman summons a stream of water and shoots it was the boy.  
however, the boy stomps on the ground, making a wall of stone rise up from it.

the water harmlessly impacts the stone wall the boy then splits it apart  
and, summons his own water stream, freezing the woman in place.

the Boy sprints forward...until he is surrounded by five other oppenents.  
the boy stand still, eyeing each and everyone of his oppenents.

the Blue-and-White men then stomp on the ground, summoning chunks of stone.  
the stone levitates in the air for a moment, then they hurtle them at the boy.

the boy, however...shoots fireballs at the stone chunks one-by-one  
the stone chucks shatter upon impact, reduced to little more than pebbles.

the boy then leaps up into the air.  
he puts his hands together and forms a large ball of fire.

he reels his arms back, then shoots the fireball at the ground.  
it explodes into a blazing inferno upon impact, knocking the men back for the force of the blast.

the boy then lands onto the scorched earth.  
he looks around and sees that all his oppenents are down.

"**TIME!**"

the boy looks and sees a blind bare-foor woman with Bun-like hair approach.  
the boy then removes his mask, "revealing" his true face to the woman.

Brown Skin, short Blood Red Hair Green Eyes and, Pointed Ears.

the boy smiled, revealing his Fanged teeth.

"So...how'd i Do, Aunt Toph?"

"That's "_Sifu Bei Fong_" to YOU, Twinkle Toes."

the boy rolled his eyes.

"oh, sorry...my mistake."

Toph exhaled sharply.

"well...once again, you've won.  
either your getting Better, or the "White Lotus" are getting SOFT."

the boy snickered.

"i TRIED to make them look Good."

Toph groaned.  
it was then that Aang and Katara approached the boy.

"Well Done, Xander..." began Katara

"your getting BETTER at your Bending Skills."

Xander sighed.

"yeah...all except ONE."

Xander then looked to Aang...who exhaled.

"Alright, ALRIGHT...you convinced me.  
we'll start your Airbending Training first thing TOMORROW"

Xander grinned.

"_**WOO-HOOOO!**_, **YES!**" exclaimed the teenager

Xander then caught himself and, quickly assumed a more "respectful" posture.

"I am Honored, Sifu Aang." said Xander, bowing to the Avatar

both Aang and Katara smiled warmly.

"XANDER!, XANDER!"

Xander looked and saw two dark skinned children run up to him.  
the children tackled Xander to teh ground and hugged him.

Xander simply laughed at this.

"KYA!, BUMI!"

Aang and Katara smiled at this.

"You won the Bending Match!" exclaimed Bumi

"Yeah, so i did."

"Will Daddy teach you Airbending, Now!" asked Kya

Xander nodded.

"yep!, first thing tomorrow."

the children exclaimed loudly.

"YA!"  
"HOORAY!"

the two kids finally got of Xander who stood up and brushed some dust off himself.

Xander then looked and saw Another kid near Katara.

"hey, Tenzen."

the young boy simply waved and smiled.  
Xander approached Aang and Katara.

"so, i guess me and the Little Guy are gonna be "classmates", huh?"

"it would seem that way." said Katara

Xander smiled.

"That's GREAT, maybe he can give me a few pointers."

Aang shrugged.

"maybe...but, all you need to know is THIS." began Aang

"In order to Airbend...you must be like the wind.  
you must go-with-the-flow, and NOT be forceful."

Toph just scoffed at this.

"XANDER?...being "UN-Forceful"  
HA!, that'll be the day."

Xander eyed the Blind Earthbender.

"your Confidence in me is "touching."

Toph smiled a sly grin.  
Xander exhaled, then looked at Katara.

"Katara...you mind if i go to Republic City for awhile?"

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"why?..."

"Well, i've been traing on this island for WEEKS!  
i'd like to go to town today, see the sights, Meet some people."

Katara scowled.

"i don't know..."

"oh, Katara: COME ON!" began Aang

"I need to go to town Anyway for some "Political" business.  
he can come with ME and have all the fun he wants while i work."

Katara STILL remained Stone-Faced.

"PLEEEEESE!" pleaded both Aang and Xander

Katara finally exhaled, defeated.

"Alright, FINE!, just be careful...  
i don't trust those "new-fangled contraptions" that are running all over the city."

"you mean..."Automobiles?" said Xander

Katara crossed her arms and exhaled.

"I don't see WHY people need those things.  
I remember a time when a Horse-Ostrich drawn carrage was all you needed to get around."

Xander groaned.

"oh, great...another of Katara's "_It-Was-Better-Back-Then_" speeches."

Aang tugged at his shirt.

"Uhhh...r-right.  
so, me and Xander better go."

Aang and Xander walked off.

"JUST BE CAREFUL!" called Katara

"Just because Aang and Zuko founded build city it doesn't mean trhat it isn't Dangerous!"

"GOT IT, "MOM!" called back Xander with Sarcasm

Katara exhaled sharply.

"honestly, what AM i gonna do with those two?"

Toph scoffed.

"Hey, YOUR the one that said "I Do" to Twinkle-Toes, Remember?  
and, it was also YOUR Idea keep Xander when you and Aang "found" him."

Katara smiled.

"yeah...i remember it well." Began Katara

"Xander was only a baby when we found him during the Lunar Eclipse sixteen Years Ago.  
right away, we could sense he was STRONG in spirit...and, embraced him as our own."

Toph crossed her arms.

"i still don't quite understand WHY Xander his a bender All Four Elements.  
that's usually "Avatar Stuff", and he can't be the Avatar...since AANG is the Avatar."

Katara nodded.

"i know...it amazes me, too."

Toph exhaled.

"well, i'd better get back home.  
spirits know that Lin is driving my husband Crazy by now."

Toph turned and walked off.  
Katara watched at her friend left.

"Goodbye, Toph!"

Toph waved her hand.

"later."

Katara smiled.  
she then looked down at her three children.

"come, Children...let's go listen to the Radio."

"YAAA!"  
"WOO-HOOO!"

* * *

Author Note: Wuya finally reveals the truth behind her past to the Xiaolin Dragons...  
and, **I **reveal what REALLY happened to Wuya's Son, Xander (somewhat)

as you probably figured out by now, this "Avatar" story  
takes place AFTER _The Last Airbender_ and BEFORE _Legend of Korra_

Aang is still alive, yet Republic City also exists.  
so, fans of BOTH shows will love this story.

and No...i didn't Rip-Off Korra's Story  
by having Xander master all of the Four Elements, EXCEPT Airbending.

I always planned for that from the start.  
it just so happens that "Michael and Bryan" had teh same idea for Korra (Deal With it)


End file.
